The Bird and the Worm
by Edward Elric is a cutiepie
Summary: I knew as much as I hated it. I'd be his. He was the bird I was the worm, he was, one way or another going to get my heart. PeinxKonan High Scool Fic. Thank you for over two thousand views! IS HAPPY XD
1. First Day

The Bird and the Worm:

Chapter One:

I trudged silently across the cobble stone road to my new high school. "This'll be great," I muttered under my breath. Life in Amegakure seems so far away even though I moved in only a month ago. I looked at the ground my head down when I lost my balance and all my books flew from my arms as I hit the floor. "Pshh. Watch where _you_ are going," A pink headed girl scoffed. "Sorry," I said quickly and began to pick up my books. She walked off with a dirty look on her face as she headed to her clique.

"You need help with that," A lazy voice asked. I quickly turned my head around and see a boy with multiple facial piercings. "Umm... thanks but I'm fine," I say as I picked up the last of my books. "All right," He said. "By the way where are you from? Never seen you around here before," He asked. "I just moved from Amegakure," I answered quickly. I just wanted to get away from him. "Really? Wonder why I never met you before. I used to live there but I moved here when I was little," He said.

"What's your name?" He asked. "Konan," I replied. I have to get away from him. "Heh, I'm Pein," He said as politely as he could. "'Kay well I got to go," He said and winked at me. How retarded. Why would he like a 'good girl' like me? Don't guys like that like girls with facial piercings? I'm a clean slate. "Hey, blue head! C'mon over here!" The pink haired girl called to me. I walked over quickly. "Umm, hi?" I said in a shy tone. "Sorry about that," She laughed. "Your name?" A blonde girl asked. What bimbos. "Konan," I replied. "Cool, I'm Ino," The blonde bimbo said in that annoying squeaky pitch. "I'm Sakura," The pink head said. Well the pink head doesn't seem that bad of a bimbo. "So does that Pein guy like you?" Ino squealed.

_Briii-iiing!_

Talk about being totally saved by the bell. I rushed into the school doors to escape the two bone heads. I looked at the writing on my hand. Go to class Trigonometry 110. The girls who asked me if that guy liked me were now whispering about me. I walked passed them but couldn't hear what they were saying. "You're not going to fit in here," A red head boy with deep aqua eyes scoffed. "You have to be _born_ here to fit in," He sneered. "Well... For your information!" I said my voice getting increasingly louder as I was about to begin a rant. "Join the club, I wasn't born here either," He laughed sarcastically. This made me even less motivated as I made my way up the stairs.

I just stuck to the shadows of the crowd as I entered the classroom of my least favourite subject. I heard groans from several people as we began to sit down. If this teacher wasn't evil he'd not let me introduce myself. The teacher walked in and talk about _absolute no sense of hair style_. "HELLO!" He yelled enthusiastically. "I'M MR.GAI FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW!" He yelled even louder. "Now, we have a new student! Please come introduce yourself," He said in his goofy tone. I wanted to punch him in the face. I absent-mindedly took my books to the front with me. As I turned around I saw that Ino-girl stole my spot next to the guy who's head looked like a duck butt. "Hi, I'm Konan," I said simply. I went to go find an empty seat but this retard who calls himself a teacher made me stay. "Now everyone state your name for her!" He said gleefully. "I'M NARUTO! DATTEBAYOU!" The spiky blonde head yelled at me. "Sasuke," The guy I was sitting beside said uninterested.

"I'm Ino!" The bimbo of all bimbos screeched. "Name's Sakura," She said with a smile. "H-Hinata," Poor girl she seems so nice. "Shikamaru, this is so troublesome," He said lazily. Everyone stated their name until Mr.Gai said in a annoyed voice. "Your name!" "God, take a chill pill, Pein," He scoffed. I looked around worriedly. There was no open space expect for the one next to Pein in the very back of the class. I walked reluctantly to the back of the class. As I sat down I got another wink from him. This one caught me off guard and I blushed and quickly looked away. Ino must have saw this because by the time I looked at the board there was gossiping going on. "What's wrong with you!" I said fiercely. "Konan! I'm letting you off this time because you're new but next time I'm sending you to detention," The teacher said fiercely. I looked down at my text book. Then quickly glanced at Pein, he's not even paying attention.

I took a tiny piece of lined paper and began to fold a paper crane.

Pein's P.O.V.

Heh, she's kind of cute for a blank slate. She'd look good with a piercing. I glanced up from carving the desk I was sitting in with random words she was folding a paper crane. Those are a pain in the ass to make but she can make it look so easy. She does it all in perfect proportion too. I heard her sigh and she closed her eyes as if making a wish on it. I wonder what she's wishing for. She started to make another one and then the teacher snatched it from her. "Pay attention! You're going to detention." Well she'll be with me in it. Little does she know I gained a two year sentence for tiping the entire school in toliet paper for Halloween. Man, that was an awesome time. Just me and the blank canvas. This'll be interesting...


	2. Detention

Chapter Two:

I already started to hate coming here. First of all I had no friends here. Second, I was going to detention. Third, I have a guy with weird facial piercing that possibly _wants_ me. Today, absolutely sucks. "Hey," Someone calls from behind. I turn around quickly seeing it's a blonde with four pig tails on her head. In my opinion she kinda looks like a pineapple with that hair. "Hi," I say with an uneasy smile. I think it was that girl Temari. Can't remember...argh I'm bad with names. "You're Konan right?" She asks. "Yeah," I answer swiftly. "Cool," She says calmly. Well Temari isn't a bimbo that's for sure. I can see she's a complete individual by the way she dresses. That's awesome a girl other than me who's not a bimbo. "Mr. Gai was too harsh on you in Trig, anyway I feel sorry for you, you're stuck with Pein," She said slightly sympathetically. "B-but he didn't even _do_ anything!" I stutter. This is the _WORST_ day of my entire life. "Yeah he did! Last year for Halloween he tipied the whole school with toilet paper and egged the principal!" She laughed. "Don't worry though, can be really nice sometimes but he's very flirty," She said in a failed attempted to comfort me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Oh by the way, since you're new you probably don't know the Kohona High Sleep Over Party Tradition," She said. "Sleep Over Party Tradition?" I said cluelessly. She pulled out two invitations from her skirt pocket. "Why two?" I asked. "One is for Pein since you're going to detention you might as well give it to him for me," She sighed. "Yes, OK but what is this about?" I asked. "Next week every year on the 15th of September is the big party. Everyone the host or hostess invites has to come, It's my turn this year, all the people invited have to sleep over. I unfortuneatly have to invite Queen Bimbo Ino and her possi followers Sakura and Karin. Anyway, I have to invite guys because of my brothers and Queen Bimbo's going to ruin all the fun because it becomes about _her_," Temari explained. "Then don't invite Bimbo Queen," I said trying to solve her problem. "Are you _nuts_! As much as I'd love to rip her little head off that's suicide! Their rumors will murder anyones' good name!!" She screamed frantically.

"Okay, well I don't necessarily know where detention is so can you show me?" I ask lamely. "Sure," She said politely. I really like this Temari girl. I really, really do. We ran to the detention room. I told her I wanted to at least have some time alone before Pein got there. He thinks he so hot. He thinks he's so cool and 'fly'. Well sorry to burst your bubble but you're not. Argghhh, his arragance pisses me off.

"Well here we are," Temari panted. "Okay, thanks Temari," I said quietly. "Yay! You remembered my name!" She said happily and then walked away.

I peered in through the window. Shit, he's there already. I nervously opened the door and took a seat beside him.

"Hey, blank canvas," He said slyly. "Don't call me that," I said sharply and handed him Temari's invitation. "You invited blank canvas?" He asked. "Yeah," I said. "Hmm... interesting," He said licking his lips. Where was the detention supervisor!!!! "Where's the detention supervisor?" I asked worriedly. "He never shows up, you're stuck with me blank canvas," He said. "Please don't call me blank canvas," I said with all the little patience I could muster. "And why not? You are a blank canvas, a blank piece of paper," He growled. I wanted with all my heart for this torture to end. I sighed a decided to just let him be for now. I put my head down on the desk but I could see he was watching me. Watching my every breath, Scanning my every feature.

I closed my eyes and prayed the bell would ring. First day at this school ends at one o'clock. Please bell ring and let me go home to recover from being in this hell hole. I decided until then I'd take a nap.


	3. Bad News

Chapter Three:

I woke up by someone shaking me. "Hey, blank one, wake up," The annoyingly lazy voice said. I opened my eyes to see Pein. "Stalker," I mutter under my breath. "I heard that," He said in a sarcastic hurt tone. God, he's so annoying. "By the way, why _should_ I wake up,hn?" I ask. "No need to be bitchy about it, Just waking you up 'cause the bell rang," He said cockily. "You know what! You are so freaking full of it!" I yelled and tossed a book at his head. He dodged it. "Must be someone's 'special' time of month," He said calmly. "Oh, ya? Well you're a retard," I screamed at him. "Stop acting like you're a potty-mouthed five year old," He growled. I picked up my book that was on the floor and left the detention room. "Where you going?" He asked. "Home, or are going to follow me because you're a stalker!" I yelled. "I know you _want_ me, it's so easy to see. You're an open book," He laughed.

I couldn't _stand _it anymore and so, I slapped him _hard _across the face. "What was that for! You can't hit me! I'm a god," He yelled. "Sure, sure! Sure you're a god! You are so stuck up! Leave me the hell alone!!" I screamed and ran off. I ran like grease lighting down the stairs looking for a crowd so he wouldn't find me. Scanning everyone for a familiar face with no luck. Temari, the bimbos, it didn't matter anymore! I needed to get out of this school. I suddenly felt weak with fatigue. Crap! I forgot to eat lunch and I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I just needed to get home. I looked behind my shoulder to see if he was following me, I didn't see him. I breathed a sigh of relief. I exited quickly out of the school doors and off campus. Just anywhere away from him. I knew it was a long walk home, I wish I never bought that apartment two miles away from the school. I only bought it, more so rented it because of the view of a lake. I love the water, it's so calm. Plus, I don't need to pay cash to go into a filthy claurine filled pool since I live near the lake. I wish I didn't have to walk so far. I don't think I can make it that far my energy is so low. I wish I had a car.Wishful thinking won't get me anywhere.

I looked up at the sky. The once bright and sunny day now filled with clouds. Rain drops silently fall on my face and the sky blacken more, I really should hurry (for the sake of my paper flower), it looks like thunder storm is on its way. Not good since there's trees all around, one could get struck by lighting and fall... I don't even want to think of what would happen.

Suddenly, I felt a poke on my shoulder and turned around quickly to see Temari and a girl with brown haired styled in two neat buns. "Hey, Konan!" Temari said cheerily. "Hi, I'm TenTen," The other girl said and smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Easy, TenTen lives 'bout two miles from the school by a lake, so I'm just walking home with her!" Temari said. "I live in an apartment down by a lake too," I said lamely. God, I just want to be _alone_ for _one_ day and _then_ I'll be back to my somewhat cheery self. "Oh! so you're the new person who moved in! Funny, I never saw you until now," TenTen laughed. "Yeah, I like keeping to myself a lot," I sighed. They're nice people but I just want to be alone today! "So, Konan do you want to help me prepare for the party on Thursday with Ten-chan?" Temari asked. "I don't know, I might be busy," I sighed. "Please!!" Temari and TenTen begged. I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said. "Yay!! Sorry Konan, I know it's a lot to ask since it's only your first day, but I _need_ all the help I can get! I'm not the most skilled person when it comes to decor," She laughed and hugged me. "So, TenTen, before I'm suprised anymore who_ else_ lives in the same complex as us?" I asked. "Well, Temari's trying to persuade me into letting her be roomies with me," TenTen said and rolled her eyes. "You don't understand _HOW ANNOYING TWO YOUNGER BROTHERS ARE_!" Temari dramatized. "Right," I said sarcastically. "Oh, and Pein lives there too," She said. _What!? No, no, no_! "Konan? Konan? You okay?" TenTen said waving her hand in front of my face. "PEIN!" I screamed. "Yeah, what's wrong?" TenTen asked. I never noticed him living there, but I kept to myself so how could I have known. Temari whispered something in TenTen's ear and she got the picture. An awkard silence arose between us all as we continued our walk.

Author's Note:

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! Personally, I like TenTen a lot, but Temari still rules! So please DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU HATE TENTEN. She's better than Queen Bimbo and her possi. Thank you for reading! Please review! They're appriciated a lot because I know someone acctually likes my work. Please don't flame because I won't get better. I don't mind crititics but I'm twelve years old so please don't be too harsh. It's hard to make characters in character. Especially, the ones there isn't a lot of info about or have difficult personalities! I'm trying to make this a realistic as possible but I like throwing in wackyness. One million thanks for your time in reading my fan fiction!!


	4. Open Book

Chapter Four:

"Well, that was awkward," Temari laughs as we walk toward the apartment complex. "Yeah," I shudder. "Well, bye you guys, I'm heading up to my room," I sigh and wave goodbye. " Okay, well see you tomorrow," Temari said. "Bye, Konan," TenTen sighed. I feel terrible. I totally bummed out their day. Maybe, I should just get over _his_ attitude since I'm going to be stuck with him living in the same complex as me. _But_ that would be _giving in_ and I _never _give in. I don't know why in the hell he's after me, honestly I'm not even that pretty. I entered the apartment lobby and walked toward the elevator and clicking the button. I usually take the stairs but I'm so tired today, the stairs are so much better because by the time you wait for the stupid elevator to come down and open you're better off taking the stairs in the first place. Finally the elevator opens and I hop inside pressing the number five button.

Slowly, but surely, the old rickety elevator made it to my floor. As soon as I exited, I wanted to run back inside the elevator. It was _him_, he just finished climbing the stairs and was walking towards me. "Now, who's the stalker, blank canvas?" He growled. "I _live _here thank you very much," I scoffed. "Hn, this'll be interesting," He scoffed getting dangerously close to me. I backed away quickly. "Fine, your loss, I have a whole waiting list of girls who want me and I turn every single one down because none of them have that special something," He sneered. "I don't mind missing out, in fact, ignorance is bliss, so I'm very happy I'm missing out!" I laughed. He chuckled and smirked. I looked down to avoid making eye contact but he managed to somehow caught my eyes with his.

The many intricate irises that surrounded his pupils. Catching me off gaurd and putting me in a trance like state as when a rabbit is when it's caught in the headlights of an on going car. His eyes they seem to have a beauty to- I stopped the thought. I disbanded the trance his eyes had cast on me and glared hard at him. But the damage was already done he laughed with a smile on his face, "You should just stop hiding it. I know you want me. Like I said, you're an open book. Not much in you but it'd be nice if I could write in a couple of your pages," I tried to keep calm myself. I won't have another slapping incident. "As much as you'd like too, I'm this book's only author," I scoffed at him and started to walk to my room.

"Hn, we'll see about that," Pein snickered to himself.

Pein's P.O.V.

Konan's the real tough cookie. She's as determined not to fall for me as I am as determined to make her mine. She'll come around to it. I won't try to much, just little things. Anything too drastic will earn me nothing but a slap across the face. She should know better than to hit a god like me. That will change in time. That's all it takes.


	5. Sasori and Deidera

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating! My computer BROKE and it took me FOREVER to fix. Sooooo to make up for it I will write an EXTRA long chapter! YAYAYAYAY! Thanks for your understanding!!

Chapter Five:

Two days since that stupid inciddent with _him_ and I still can't get it out of my head! I can't beleive that I'm loosing my self esteem...and sanity over a creeper!

I mean really! I _hate_ him! He's absolutely disgusting the way he treats me, like I'm some sort of vending machine and he can come take whatever he wants WHENEVER!

Ughhh, I don't know _how_ his friends stand him! He thinks he's God! Arghhhhhhhh!

"Hey, Konan? Are you okay?" Temari said cautiosly. I quickly turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm all right," I sighed. I hate this labourios walk to school. "You know, seem a bit, well...edgy," She continued. "You know why," I snapped. I'm really not in the mood today. "Well, just try to be cheery 'kay," TenTen added in. "Sorry, you guys, it's just well, _he _just gets on my very last nerves!" I muttered. "Why don't you just try to be friends with him, or try to befriend one of his buddies! Sasori and Deidera would become instant friends with you!" Temari said smiling. "Really?" I asked. "They're both artists, you should fit in with them," TenTen mentioned. "Heh, thanks guys!" I chuckled happily.

Just knowing there were other artists in the school lifted my mood. Who cares about _him_ as long as he keeps his distance I'm fine! He's been pretty good so far.

The three of us approached the school and I quickly went in search of 'the artists', thank God Temari and TenTen didn't seem to mind. They gave me a vague discription of what they looked like. Sasori apperantly had short, gorgeous red hair and soft brown eyes while Deidera had bright long, blonde hair and flaming blue eyes. I quickly walked over to a group of guys hoping to find them. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and I turn around swiftly.

_Pein..._

I narrowed my blue-green eyes into slits. "What do you want?" I growled. "Breaks my heart to see a lost puppy," He snickered mercilessly. "I was looking for Sasori and Deidera, thanks," I retorted. "Hn, they're over there," He said as he carelessly pointed in a direction. "Thanks," I whispered quietly. He smirked at me. Not a gentleman, he is, definatly not a gentleman. I looked over, _still_ following me. "Stalker," I muttered under my breath. He of course just responded in a cheeky grin. "Just leave me," I begged. "Why should I?" He asked. I just looked down to hide my growing anger. He turned me around to face him. He was so much taller than me so I was at chest level with him. "I don't know what you think about how you look, but, to me, you're very beautiful," He whispered. There was sincerity in his eyes but, I wasn't fooled. He simply wants me for my body. I broke the grip he had on my arms and walked away. I looked back, he wasn't there. Maybe I was a bit harsh on him. No... he's okay...Right?

I put those thought out of my head and raced over to 'the artists', they didn't really notice me.

"Art is like an explosion! It's there one minute gone the next but forever remains in a memory,un!" The one I took to be Deidera yelled. "No, art is everlasting! Like a painting or a puppet! It forever remains!" The red head replied calmly. "Um, hi," I said meekly. "Oh, hello," The Sasori said. "Hey, I'm Deidera,un!" The other artist said. "Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Akasuna Sasori," He smiled. Deidera elbowed Sasori in the ribs. "Jeez, no need to be so formal,un," He muttered. "Anyway, you are..." He suggested putting his arms in front of him. "Oh, sorry, I'm Konan," I said almost stuttering. I feel like such a dope. This was a bad idea. They'll call _him _over and ughhhh.

"Nice name," Sasori said. "Thank you," I responded quietly. Arghhhh! This is the reason I can't make any guy-friends because I always get intimadated. Well I have a perfectly good reason, there were a lot of pyshos back in Amegakure. "So you guys like art, right!" I said trying to ease up. "Of course!" They say simultaneously. "That's good, I love art too!" I replied. I probably sound like a complete dork. "Ohhh, what kind,un?" Deidera asked beaming. "Well,um,promise not to laugh," I whispered quietly. "I promise,un!" Deidera said. Sasori simply nodded. "I love...oragami," I sighed. "Ahh, it is a beautiful art form, amazing what you can do by just folding paper," Sasori muttered softly. "It's nice and all, but I like things that go out with a bang,un!" Deidera said. It's amazes me how these two get along one is calm and collected and one is a fire cracker. Sasori looked like he was pondering something as Deidera talked my ear off about art and explosions. I onder what he was thinking about.

"Aren't you the girl Pein likes," Sasori asked me cautiosly. "Yes," I said disgusted. He just shook his head. "You should be kinder to him, you don't know what he went through," He said quietly and walked away. Deidera just stared at me. "Don't worry about him,un. Sasori's best friend is Pein so he's just looking out for him,un. Don't worry K-chan,un" He said patting my shoulder. "Why'd you call me K-chan?" I asked. "Well, Konan nice and all but man it's a mouthful to say all the time,un!" He dramatized. I lifted one of my eyebrows. I don't what to think of this guy! He's so funny. "Fine to be fair you can call me Dei-kun,un!" He sighed over dramatically. "'Kay, Dei-kun, I gotta go! Say hi to Sasori for me!" I giggle and walk over to Temari and TenTen.

"How'd it go!" TenTen asked excitedly. "Awesome!" I laugh. "Yay!" Temari says. We started to chatter over how my episode with Sasori and Dei-kun went.

Then, all of the sudden Temari goes stone faced. "Konan, _they_ want to see you," She breathed quickly. Queen Bimbo, and not with her possi, it was her and her alone.

I quickly walked over and prepared for the worst.

"So metal face and you are together! How tragic!" She snickered. "No, that's not true," I said gaining edge to my voice. "Really, them what was that holding hands episode this morning!" She sneered. "You are SO immature it's not even funny! I can't even stand the guy!" I yelled. "Ohhhh, bad timing!" She laughed cruelly.

It was _him_. She MUST have set me up! But his expression was one of absolute hurt. Like I stabbed him in the gut.

He turned away and started walking.

_"Wait!"_


	6. Bad Karma

Chapter Six:

_"Wait!"_I called out to him. He just kept walking on. I started to feel sick to my stomach. No, I can't, I won't feel sorry for him. But, I think, this time I really hurt him. Maybe Sasori was right... No, Pein is an arrogant bastard and womanizer. He just kept walking, head down. Usually, he can take what I say to him. Maybe it was because I was bashing him behind his back. "Oh, break up!!" Ino squealed. "Shut up," I said harshly and walked away. "You better watch it," She snapped. I probably just killed my already low social status. Why can't I stop thinking about _him_! I must be paranoid. I must be!

Temari and TenTen race up to me. "What did you do?" Temari breaths frantically. "What do you mean," I mutter. "Pein!" TenTen said pointing in his direction. "He caught me saying I couldn't stand him, behind his back," I sighed. Temari smacked her forehead. "You, _baka_! He just wants to get to know you!" She yelled. "Are you playing match maker with me!" I asked annoyed. "A bit," Temari said slyly. "TenTen, are you in this too," I asked harshly. She hesitantly nodded. "Don't be mad!" She squeaked. "I'm not, it's just, why _him_!" I almost screamed. Did he put my only friends at this school up to this! "Konan, you should give him a chance! Just be friends with him first and see what he's like!" TenTen begged. "C'mon Konan!" Temari went to pleading as well. I rolled my eyes, "Fine,but _not_today," "Konan..." She said on edge. "Okay, _today_," I sighed.

_Briii-iiiing!!_

Great, now I have to labour through another boring trig lesson. Well at least now TenTen and Temari can save me a seat. Better than sitting beside _him_. I'm supposed to give him a chance but I'm very reluctant. We silently headed up the stairs and into our math class. "Take your seats!" He said in his goofy voice. I'm starting to hate him even more and his physco mini twin. I took my seat beside TenTen and Temari. I sat with them whispering quietly over Mr.Gai's boring discrption over the equally boring subject. He stopped talking and eyed us. "Miss. Konan go to the back of the class," He almost yelled. I was about to open my mouth in protest and tell him that Queen Bimbo and her little followers were talking as well but they just gave me hard glares. Hesitantly, I moved to the back with _him_! I MUST have bad karma! Maybe this was making up for stealing that loaf of bread when I was three. But I was three! Times were hard then! I mean with dad leaving and mom getting sick... I trudged to the back of the room, took my seat and strained to hear above all the chatter. He stared at me, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. Listening to his Ipod.

Curiosity got the better of me. "What song?" I whispered. He took out a head phone and lifted his eye brow. "What song?" I whispered again. "Liberate," He responded quickly. "Disturbed?" I asked. That was one of my favourite bands. Most guys here listen to rap. Also know as Retards. Atempting. Poetry. Someone with good taste. "You _like_ them!?" He asked in shock. I nodded. I looked in his eyes. He was smiling but I think what I said earlier really hurt him. His smile was beautiful. Ah, no, no, not going to think he's attractive. He looked down and was writing something. I turned away to pay attention to the math lesson. It felt like a small piece of paper was being slid underneath my hand. I lifted my hand up to discover a note.

It said, "You're Beautiful," in grafiti. I felt an involuntary smile crawl across my lips. It was sweet of _him_, I guess. He smiled at me. Another gorgeous smile. Maybe, I should give him a chance. "Miss.Konan, stop dandering at Pein save that for after school," Mr.Gai half snarled. I turned redder than a tomato. "Hey, leave her alone," Pein growled. I turned even a brighter shade of red. "Dentention for you Miss. As for you, Pein, you're going to Lady Tsunade's office!" He yelled. "Whatever," Pein snarled. "OUT!" Mr.Gai screamed. Pein left the room to the Principal's office.

He didn't need to do that.

Finally trig was over and we headed over to French class. I frantically looked for Pein. I needed to at least thank him. "Pein, saved your ass back there," Temari sighed.

"He really did Konan," TenTen said.

Pein's P.O.V.

Why did I do that! I heard her myself! She hates me. Yet, I still put my ass on the fire for her. But, she at least smiled at my note. That's a good sign but, I really want to know her. So many of the girls here are materialistic, immature and are obbsessed with being bone thin. There are a couple of them that aren't, but none spark my interest. She's just so... mysterious. I'm getting all worked up over a girl.

I marched down the hall ways to the office which is eerily in the basement. The receptionist shoots me a glare. "Nagato, Pein again?" She leads me to the Principal's room and shoves me in slamming the door. She looks up from her paper work and shoots me a glare. As if I don't get enough of those. "Disrespecting another teacher Pein not good. I also hear you've smoking on school grounds," She nags. "Leave me be," I growl. "Excuse me, but I'm the head authority," She snaps. "Well, tell Mr.Gai to ease up," I snap back. "Pein, you have two months to get yourself off that crap and get your attitude in check. Or I'll send you to a rehabilitation center, or expel you," She said looking at her nails. "Right," I say lazily. "I'm only doing this because I care," She said concerned. Fake. No one gives a fuck about me. "Sure," I snarl. "You're dismissed," She says with a shooing hand motion. I take my leave and rush up to French. I'll be late not going to go well with Mr.Kakashi. Well, knowing him he's probably late himself. Bastard never shows up for detention anyway.

Author's note: Okay, no offence if you like rap. DO NOT FLAME ME! Anyway, we all have different tastes. I like metal you like rap. I say say tomato you say tomata. Okay, we all have differences. I wouldn't mind rap if they didn't sing about how many girls they 'did' last night. I know some rap isn't like that. But the majority is. I thank you for reading my fan-fiction! Thank you FaintReality for your review I really enjoyed it! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! By the way, if you have heard some rap songs that aren't sex related please tell me! I'd really like that. Thank you I will try to update ASAP.


	7. I'll Tell You When You Know Me Better

Chapter Seven

There he came, bursting through the door. Mr.Kakashi asks him ,"Where were you," "Lost on the path of life," He retorts. He trudged to the back of the class. No! I need to at least thank you! He eyes me as he passes and I shot him a shy smile. He grinned back. Temari shot me a sneaky glace. "I told you he was nice," She whispered. I guess she's right. A sudden realization, not to say the least. "Okay class, pay attention," Mr.Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone. "Can some one please tell me how you say,'The land of lightning is east of the land of fire'," He drawled on. Pein's hand shot up to the ceiling. "Yes," He said. "_La terre de la foudre est à l'est de la terre du feu.,_" Pein said perfectly, it sounded like he knew how to speak French all his life. Sakura and Ino were snickering to themselves. I didn't like Pein that much but, like they could do any better. "Good job," Mr.Kakashi sighed sarcastically. "Temari, how long has _he _been speaking french," I asked quietly. "I dunno, I think since he was six...I think," She whispered back. Wow, I wonder where he learned...

French class bored on and Pein kept on answering every single question with ease. He spoke it beautifully, anyone could see that.

"Do you see how speaks..."

"He sounds so weird,"

"I know,"

"Thinks he knows it all,"

They whispered. I wish they'd shut up. Finally, the bell rings and I strut down to the detention hall with Temari and TenTen by my side for moral support. "Girl, you got really bad karma," TenTen sympathized. "Good luck!" Temari says. They walk off and I'm left alone in the empty classroom. Pein must be late, or I'm just early. Yeah, I'm early for sure. He came in slowly and took a seat beside me. Testing your luck are you, now? He shot me a smirk. "Um, I wanted to...thank you for doing what you did," I say trying to not appear shy but completely failing. "It's all right," He smiled. "I'm sorry about..." He cut me off, "It's fine," He said curtly. "Can we start over?" I asked meekly.

He just smirked. "I _knew _you wanted me," He growled. I hung my mouth open, this guy is just...a piece of work. "Joking!" He chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yes, we can start over," He said. Oddly, I felt relief... Of all things! I should be pissing myself sitting next to _him_, alone with no supervision! "So, how'd you learn to speak French so well?" I asked. Great, I hate hormones, right now they're doing the fricking mambo. "My father taught me," He said staring into a distant view only he could see. "Why do ask?" He replied bringing his grey orbs to look at me. "Just wondering," I answered. "What electives are you going to take?" He asked dreamily. "Art, music and creative writing," I stated quickly. I was fighting an internal battle with my self. Instinct is telling me to swoon, my rational self is telling me to stop falling in his pit to get me. "Hn, what instrument do you play?" He asked. "Piano and I-I sing," I stutter. He turned swiftly towards me and put his hand on my cheek, "Why the stuttering?" He teased. I softly pushed his hand down from my face. Hard thing to do with half my hormones doing the mambo and the other half doing the rumba.

He got the picture and put his hands on the desk. "I'd like to hear you sometime," He said sweetly. I instinctively nodded. What part of me found this man attractive! I wanted to barf in sheer disgust of myself. He didn't say it out loud, but his eyes seemed to say, "Don't fight it." When will he realize that I don't want him! He shot me another smile, I had to force myself not to melt. "You interest me so much, I want to know more about you," He said seductively. "Really, now?" I teased back. "I wouldn't waste my time if I didn't think so," He snapped playfully. "Sorry, I get nervous around guys from past experiences I had," I whisper quietly. "What happened?" He asked. "Maybe, I'll tell you when you know me a little better," I respond in voice quieter than a whisper. Holding back the tears that wanted to fall remembering my childhood. "Alright," He muttered.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! It's kind of a filler chapter! Sorry! I will redeem myself next chapter!


	8. Memories

Chapter Eight:

It's been another two days of crappy teachers and Queen Bimbo's rumors about me but it's now Saturday!. For the last time I'm not in love with him! I wish they'd get that straight! I wanted to hang out with the girls this weekend but they're busy. TenTen has to go to her parent's this weekend and Temari has drama class and Gaara's therapy. So, today on September Ninth, I have nothing to do! I'm so tired but the piano's calling me. I go to the bench and my fingers hover over the keys.

I started playing, a melchony tune. Completely lost in the music...

Pein's P.O.V.

I was about to knock on her door. When she started playing the most beautiful song I've ever heard. Sad and elegant, like her in a way. I didn't have the heart to interrupt her. I couldn't, it was so beautiful. Then, she started to sing...

"_Never you fear,love. I'll always hold you near. While the heavens weep. Softly, they fall to the wind's call. Demons will find you, may I remind you, I'll always be here..._"

Her voice, it was so beautiful...no beautiful isn't even the right word. I can't even describe it. It was so haunting. I found myself lost in a trance.

"_Though the nights are cold, love, be bold. Heaven's within your reach. So, close just grab it, leave me behind. Soon you will find, there's a better life. I'll stay in the shadows, leaving you there. You'll never leave my prayers. Soon you'll forget me as the days pass..._"

The song, so sweet and sad. I had to stop myself from singing along as well.

"_Though through this madness, may you find happiness. As I let you go. As I let you-_"

I heard her break up on the last word as she started cry. I wanted to go in there and comfort her. My hand felt the door knob and turned it to find it was unlocked. I shouldn't go in. I opened the door a bit more, she was sobbing at her piano. Her long, blue hair flowing over her shoulders. She enraptured me. I quietly entered her small apartment with the same likeness of my own expect with more feminine touches. I silently closed the door behind me and slowly walked towards her...

I brush my hand lightly on her shoulder. She turns around shocked and crying louder than ever. "W-why are y-you here," She manages to say between sobs. "I heard you sing and you started crying. I was..." I didn't even know how to finish that sentence. Her tears were coming down so fast. I put my hand up to wipe them away she tried to push me away but she started speaking again, "S-sometimes I-I h-hate y-you s-so m-much." "Please, don't cry,"I begged.

Konan's P.O.V.

Why is _he_ here! I can't believe it I must of left the door unlocked...

More flash backs invaded my head...

_"Let me go" She screamed. "Sorry, ma'am I can't do that," A man with long black hair and yellow eyes snarled._

_"Please, just let me go!" She wimpered her frail body covered in blood. Blood, so much blood, gushing from her on to everything._

_"Hm, you're no interest to me anymore, pathetic woman," He growled and tossed her to the side._

_"Mother!"_

_"Please, don't hurt my Konan..." She whispered as life escaped her..._

I buried my head into his shoulder. I just needed something I could lean on. He rubbed my back trying to soothe me. I looked into his eyes, filled with genuine concern. "It's alright," He whispered in my ear. "T-thank you," I just managed to say.

Authour's Note: YAY I MANAGED TO UPDATE 3 CHAPTERS! XD! The song Konan sings I made up off the top of my head. I bet you guys all know who the long blacked haired dude with yellow eyes is! Well thank you for reading!


	9. After You

Chapter Nine:

Pein's P.O.V.

I let her bury her head in my shoulder. What caused her to cry like this. "Please, tell me why you're crying," I whispered. Her sobbing was starting to subside leaving her slightly breathless. She wiped away her remaining tears. "I don't, really think, I want to tell you," She whimpered quietly. "Please," I asked. I just want to understand her, to be with her, be friends with her. To win her love and to feel loved. What am saying, I'm a god, I'll never feel true love. "Pein," She whined. "Please," I begged. This woman is reducing me to begging and pleading. Me, a god, letting a girl take over me. I want her, yes, but to be undermined to this... "Fine," She sighed. I looked at her, feeling my gaze soften. Her pale faced appeared so starkly against her midnight blue hair. But her eyes, those were something, beautiful sapphires. "Do you want to talk about this on a walk?" I asked. "Sure, I guess, just let me get changed," She breathed.

She look slightly exasperated probably because of me. "Don't try to peep on me because this time, I am _locking_ the door," She said cheekily. "Alright," I smirked. I mentally prepared myself to wait about three hours, knowing how women are when it comes to dressing. Man, I don't why they can't just pick something and be done with it...

It was already five minutes and I was bored to bits. It takes me ten seconds flat to change. Ten seconds! I stood up waiting, it would be rude if I sat down on the couch. I intruded her home without asking, not the best way to win a girl or a date for that matter. I look through her piano music, to see if I could play any. Piano is way different from guitar. Not really my thing but, it is a pretty instrument. I check my watch pocket watch again, ten minutes, when she finally comes out.

She looked stunning. Her outfit wasn't anything special, but she looked like a goddess to me. "It's such a beautiful day," She said looking out the window. I nodded. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she wore a plain light blue knee length dress. It fit her perfectly. "You're dress is nice," I mutter the compliment quickly. "Thanks, I made it myself," She smiled slowly. "Well, you want to go now?" I ask. Always ask the girl if she's ready, step one, check. "Okay," She said. We walked towards the door, an awkward silence filling the air around. She began to reach for the doorknob, I swiftly grabbed it and motioned her out. "After you," I sighed. She nodded and looked down.

Konan's P.O.V.

"By the way, where'd you get that pocket watch," I asked as we entered the elevator. "It was my grandfather's," He stated simply.

I'm completely surprised by his behaviour! He's being so polite. Maybe, Temari was right. "Sorry for barging in," He said. "It's alright," I mumbled.

"So, can you tell me why you were crying," He said as a growing concern stared to invade in his voice. I nodded hestitantly.

We just started to exit the building. He was waiting patiently for me to answer. "Can we wait 'till we get to the lake?" I asked shyly so I could prolong the event. He nodded curtly. "If you don't want to, it's fine," He replied sounding a bit disappointed. He put his arm around my waist and looked at me. "Is this okay?" He asked. "I guess," I breathed. Least, I can do for making him wait. BUT, he did barge into MY apartment, then again, I still would be crying if not for him coming... At least he asked...

"You have to tell me now, we're at the lake," He almost snapped. I could easily see paitence was not one of his virtues. "Can we sit down?" I said trying to stall. He raised his eyebrows and sat down. I quickly followed suit. "Okay, here we go," I breathed...

Authour's Note: Sorry for another unbearable short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character this chapter! I thank you so much for reading, reviewing and ect. THANK YOU!!


	10. Past

Authour's Note: I'm doing third person to describe Konan's past. This will be one GIANT flashback chapter! YAY! This is just to save me from writing Pein's interruption's and writing 5,000 quotation marks. It will also help you understand it better!

Chapter Ten:

She stood there at the counter as she just finished washing the dishes. She smiled down at her daughter. "Hello, love," She smiled. "Hi mother!" Her daughter replied happily. "When's dad coming home?" She asked innocently. Her mother smile started to fade. "I don't know Konan," She said trying to force the smile back on her lips. Her long blue hair just like her daughter's sweeped into an unkempt bun. "Hey, hun, why don't we go to the piano? I have a song to teach you!" She said gaily. "Okay, mom!" Konan giggled.

She started to play her piano, her skillful moving over the keys. Teaching her daughter the song she wrote, for him. Singing it with passion remembering ho he left her for that

tramp. Her frail body shaking with the intensity of how she played it. Her daughter quickly caught on and started to sing along as well. Off key on some notes but she still had a beautiful voice like her mother. Her daughter only four at the time. Her sickness was getting by the day with each passing hour. Sometimes, she'd cough up blood and try to hide it from her, but secretly, she'd always see it. And so, Konan, would cry her self to sleep for hours.

Her mother would often give her all the blankets so she could stay warm. Maybe, that was part of the reason she sick all the time. Konan often blamed herself for her mom being sick. Not that her mother ever knew that though. When she stole a loaf a bread because they were so low on food. Her mother was happy that she bought the loaf until Konan told her she just took it and didn't pay. Then, like the devil's advocate the shop owner came knocking on their door. The shop owner started yelling and swore that he'd never sell anything to her again even though she'd said she pay him back. He refused and continued to ramble on and on about how he knew people and would get us back.

Her mother grabbed her lost lover's picture and wept. "Things were so good when you were here," She sobbed quietly. She wept and wept. Konan, blaming herself for her father leaving with that lady. She felt that because she was alive her father left them because of her, he didn't love mommy anymore. Her father was a man of great nobility, he was an accomplished ANBU leader. There was a woman on his squad, he told her mother she meant nothing to him. For a while she believed him, until she caught him.

--

There he was making love to another woman. Her best friend, Mitaso. She could tell by her blonde hair. Konan secretly, was a footsteps and saw all that her mother saw. She turned around and whispered," Go, play downstairs," "But,daddy's..." Konan whispered back in protest. Her mother gave her a look that told her to be silent and do what she was told. "How, could you!" She screamed.

Konan despite her mother's efforts her the entire argument from downstairs...

"You tramp! You come on to my husband like that!" She shrieked in rage. "Cool it," Misato replied calmly. "Yeah, Miri," Her husband replied. "Cool it!" She screamed. "You're telling me to cool it! Misato, how could you we were best friends!" She screamed again. "Exactly, _were_. Think of this as stealing your everything for not being there for me!" She spat back. "Not being there! What in blazes are you raving on about!" She shrieked. "I'm sorry, Miri, I don't love you anymore," He replied cooly as if it was no big deal. "We have a child," She whimpered not believing what was going on. "Not _we_, It's _you_," He snapped. "Get out," She whispered.

"What?" He said. "You heard me GET OUT!" She shrieked in fury. "Get out before I kill you!" She yelled.

Within five minutes, her now ex-husband and best friend left the home. She fell to her knees, a crying mess. She was so distraught. "Mommy, where did dad go with that lady?" Konan asked. "I-I don't know." Her mother answered between sobs. Not knowing what to do, Konan started crying as well.

--

Then, a man came. He had bright yellow eyes and long black hair. "Konan, go hide," Her mom whispered. Konan obeyed at once.

"Hello, ma'am," He snickered. "Who are you?" She asked fearfully. "Sorry, ma'am. My name is Orochimaru," He said with a snake like quality. "What do you want from me?" She squeaked quietly. "Just a little business," He hissed. He grabbed a katana from inside of his cloak. Her eyes widened with fear. "What are you doing?" She shrieked. "Business ma'am," He stated cruelly. "No,no," She whimpered and fell to her knees.

Then, a piercing scream... Followed by... "Please, don't hurt my Konan,"

He thought she was daft and left her dead body lying there. Blood staining her clothes and her beautiful blue hair...


	11. Maybe

Authour's Note: Thanks for reading my story so far! Thank you for your reviews! LOVE YOU GUYS!! FREE COOKIES AND CAKE FOR EVERYONE!!

Chapter Eleven:

Pein stared at me in complete shock. "I'm sorry," He muttered. "Why?" I asked. "Your childhood, it was terrible," He sighed. "It's fine," I said bitterly. I don't want you to pity me. "Tell me your story," I demanded. He glared at me but then his gaze soften. "I can't," He snapped. Growing in anger I almost yelled at him," I told you my entire past and _you_, don't have the decency to tell me yours! It's only fair you tell me!" He stared at me, his gaze pointing to the ground. "I would, if I could!" He yelled.

"It's not fair!" I yelled back. "Fine!" He growled. "How can your past be anymore of a hell whole than mine," I muttered under my breath.

"I never knew my mother. She died a day after I was born," He sighed. I never knew. I feel like an, an idiot. "My father stayed in Amegakure with me for a year and moved here. He was a diplomat for Konohagukre and my mother, from what I heard, was Amegakure's diplomat as well. I don't know how they met, my old man never told me. Apparently, I was the spitting image of my mother if she was a guy. When I was six my father went to try and keep peace with the Sound. He never came back," He said his voice starting to shake a bit. "I-I didn't know," I stuttered. He's from Amegakure?! "It's alright," He replied. I

"But, he was a diplomat! Doesn't that mean you should be stinking rich?" I asked cocking my head sideways in confusion. "That's what I'm getting to!" He snapped. I don't think he realized so I'll let it be. "He never made a will. Since the government is corrupt, they stole it for themselves. My mother's story is the same case. Guess that makes two of us," He smiled crookedly. "I guess so," I teased back.

"You made my day," He whispered seductively in my ear. I started giggling out of nowhere. No, this is not good! "C'mon, you know you want me," He teased. "Back off!" I snarled playfully. He obeyed without question. "Tell me _why_you got those piercings?" I asked. "Why, you want one," He growled. "Maybe," taunted. "I got them because I wanted to break free and do whatever the hell I want!" He replied in a matter-o-factly tone. "Nice reason," I scoffed. He gazed at me and smiled another crooked smile.

"I know you think I'm hot," He joked. "Oh, would you stop tormenting me with that!" I moaned. "Not 'till you give in!" He mocked. He tackled me and started tickling me like mad. "Pein...Stop!" I said between laughs. He smirked. He kept ticking me harder and harder and then he found my weak spot right above my hips. I started tickling him as well. It was an all out tickle war.

I pushed his hands away and rolled ontop of him and tickled him twice as hard. He started to laugh. His laugh was deep and throaty much like his speaking voice.

He then twisted his way back on top of me. "Stop! Can't breathe!" I giggled. "Alright," He chuckled.

It was an awkward position for the two of us. "Give in yet?" He asked in mock sweetness. "Make me," I growled and tried to push him off. How could I let that happen! It's bad enough that he knows my past! How could I!

But, that wasn't the worst of it, I enjoyed being in his arms. Maybe, he is right. He began tickling me again. It did feel good.

"Okay, stop!" I laughed. I was laughing so hard my sides felt like they were going to split. He halted from the torture he was putting me through. "Do you give, _yet_!" He sighed exasperated. "I'll tell you at the party," I gibed. "Tell me now!" He groaned. "If I told you now, the answer would be 'no'," I mocked. "So you _do_ want me then!" He breathed triumphantly. "Maybe," I muttered in his ear.

Authour's Note: Yay! Slight fluff! I promise next chappie will be longer! Konan won't fall for Pein _yet_! She just loosing up a bit. Promise Konan and Pein will share there first kiss by at least Ch. 14. Chapter 13 the earliest. But most definitely 14. 15 is pushing the envelope! And Konan will meet the rest of the Akatsuki but I ain't telling how! I know I'm so mean! But I give you free cake and cookies!!


	12. Dresses

Chapter Twelve:

September fourteenth, one day before the big party. TenTen and I were hanging out after the long tiresome day. "You and Pein seem pretty close now," She trailed on. "Yeah, I guess, but I only see him as a friend," I lied to myself. I wouldn't let him have me though, I would be giving in. "Do you have a dress for the party?" She said quickly changing the subject. "No, not any new ones anyway," I answered. She grinned. "You know what that means," "Shopping," We smiled at the same time.

"How much money do you have?" She asked. "I have a hundred in spending money, the rest is for bills and groceries," I replied. "Great! I need to pick out something too, so it'll be so much fun!" She giggled. "I normally would make my own, but I don't have the materials...or time," I said. "Don't worry! We'll pick out something so gorgeous together!" She beamed. It was a shame Temari couldn't come but she had to help her brother Gaara. She said he needed to go to the hospital for some tests. If she were to win an award it would be 'Best Sister of the Year'. "So, who's going to take us," I asked. "Crap, the bus stop is five miles from here and I don't have a car," She moaned. "Shit!" I muttered.

"We could always ask Pein to take us on his harley," She suggested. "Yeah, but there's a problem! There's _two_of us!" I pointed out. "He has another one, maybe you could ride one!" She said lamely. "Yeah sure! I'm going to get myself killed," I said sarcastically. "Okay, you go with Pein and I'll meet you there at five okay," She stated. "What am I supposed to do until then?! Where are we going to meet up?" I asked. "Okay, meet at the fountain and look for dresses while you're waiting," She replied. "Alright," I sighed.

"Well, I better get a head start!" She she said and walked down the road. "Bye!" I call out. "Bye!" She replied back. Now, I have to ask Pein if he'll take me to the mall. Wonder how this will go... Plus, I have to ride on his motorcycle... I'm terrified of them but with him I always have a safe feeling with him. I took the stairs. The elevator takes so long that by the time it gets to your floor, it's faster to the stairs. I approached his door, At least that what he told me his room number was...507... I hope this is right!

One...Two...Three! I gathered my courage and knocked. "Wait! Damnit!" His voice rang out. I had a growing thing for him. He slammed the door open, he was in nothing but his boxers and his hair was wet. He just came out of the shower. I blushed, I wasn't used to seeing a male's chest. He had a six pack, I could tell he put a lot into his pyhsical features. It also exposed a giant X-shaped scar on his chest. "Konan! Oh sorry, what do you want?" He asked eagerly. "I'm sorry, I guess I caught you at a bad time," I answered shyly. "No, no, not at all!" He replied. "Well, I don't have a car, so I was wondering if you could take me to the mall on your harley," I asked quietly. He looked at me. "Alright, put some jeans on and I have a spare helmet. I doubt you have any leather jackets so you'll have to use one of mine," He sighed.

"Why leather?" I asked. "So if you fall, the leather's gonna save your ass," He stated simply. "I'll come back when I'm done changing," I said and waved goodbye. I raced down the hall to my complex. Opened my door and raced to my closet snatched my pair of jeans and tossed my skirt and tights in the wash. "Good, good," I muttered to myself and sprinted to his room.

I knocked and he was standing my the open window, but what he was doing almost made me want to slap him. He was smoking. "I'm here," I said. He quickly stopped and dumped the cigarette in the ash tray. "Faster than last time," He teased. "Yeah, yeah," I retorted. He hadn't me his jacket, helmet and a pair of sunglasses. I slipped on his jacket it was a bit big but it was comfy. He insisted to let him adjust the helmet and I put on the sunglasses and we walked out to the parking lot.

"Before we ride, I can feel you're scared, you _have_to go with the flow. When I lean, you lean. When I sit straight, you sit straight. Got it," He instructed. I nodded. "Also, do _not_put your foot on that pipe," He gestured with his foot. "Unless you want to burn your feet," He continued. I nodded again. He climbed on and I followed suit clutching him for dear life. "Relax," He said calmly. "Okay," I whispered. I shut my eyes tightly. I felt movement beneath me and Pein telling me to relax over the roaring engine.

"Konan, you're not relaxing," He growled. I tried to do what I was told. "Still hang on tight just don't tense up and lean into me so much," He yelled over the engine.

I was putting my trust in him. If the bike slipped, I was toast too. No, can't tense, I have to be calm. "That's better," He said. Suddenly, everything felt so wonderful. The pump of adrenalin. I see why people ride now. It's not so bad.

Until we had to turn. "Lean," He commanded. I obeyed to the best of my abilities. When instinct is telling you 'ARE YOU NUTS!' and the expert is telling you ,' LEAN!' it's very hard.

After many twists and turns later we finally made it to the mall. Pein parked his motorcycle and we left the helmets with the bike, even though I told him someone could take them. He said no one would dare unless they had a death wish. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt myself glow with happiness inside. "So, you're going to get an outfit for the party, right?" He asked. "Yup," I answered. He smirked. "You know, I have a band," He said slyly. "Really?" I replied. "It's called Akatsuki. I was wondering, if well..." He said trailing off.

"If I'd like to join? Well, if that's you're question, then the answer's yes," I smiled. "I'd like that," He said dreamily. I looked at my watch, still four thrity. Half an hour before TenTen comes. "You know, I was wondering what, maybe you dreamed of being when you were a bit older?" I asked staring into his elegant eyes. "Well, I was planning of maybe taking my old man's footsteps or...promise not to laugh," He said. "Yes, tell me!" I demanded. "Lead in a metal band," He sighed. "Those are respectable choices," I said trying to hold back the giggles.

We passed a dress store and Pein groaned softly as I walked in. He waited outside not wanting anything to do with it. How typical. The teller smiled and asked what I was interested in. I told her that anything not to expensive but still pretty was fine. She brought me a gorgeous lavender corset dress. The skirt part of the dress was made of taffeta and the corset was made of silk. "Would you like to try it on?" She asked. "Yes," I breathed. "You might need help with the laces in the back," She stated.

I stepped into the dressing room and closed the door. I put it on and the teller helped me with the laces, how embarrassing! When I was done she spoke," You. Look. Like. A. Movie. Star," She breathed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look beautiful.

The dress had long sleeves that hung down at the end. It fitted my shaped perfectly. The corest patterns were faint flowers that glistened in the light and the lavender taffeta shimmered ghostly by my feet. "Can I show my friend?" I asked. "Sure," She smiled. I walked to the edge of the store and called to him, "What do you think?" He just stared.

"You look wonderful," He called out. Then all the sudden TenTen came running in. "Oh my God! You look awesome Konan!" She complimented graciously. "Thanks!" I replied. "You must buy that," She declared. "Alright," I breathed. "How much is this?" I asked. "Two hundred fifty dollars, hun," She said. I felt like I was going to cry. I know it sounds petty but... "It's okay K-chan, I'll help you pay!" TenTen said. "But then you won't have enough money left," I sighed. Pein walked in the store. "What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously. "Konan doesn't have enough cash to by the dress," TenTen whispered.

"How much is it," He asked me. "Two hundred fifty," I replied shortly. He opened his wallet and handed me the two hundred fifty with a sigh. "Pein, you don't have to!" I said desperately. "It's fine," He sighed. He then muttered something about girls under his breath. "T-thank you," I stuttered. I handed the lady the money and went to the dressing room to get back in my normal clothes. The lady soon after packaged the dress in a bag and waved bye.

"I'll pay you back," I whispered to him. "No need, your happiness is enough," He replied. "We just need to pick out TenTen's dress then we can go, okay," I assured Pein who was getting annoyed.

TenTen picked out her dress quickly enough. She went more for the dancer dress. It was an cut an inch above the knee with halter straps. The colour red really suits her as well. Pein sighed in relief that she had enough money and wouldn't have to suffer another blow to his wallet. I still feel bad that he won't let me pay him back...


	13. Party Crasher

Authour's Note: Hi! It's getting closer to our anticipated chapter 14! Or maybe I'll be extra-nice and make it happen this chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU GUYS! FREE COOKIES AND CAKE AND MUFFINS!!

Chapter Thriteen

Today's the day. Today's the day. That sentence kept playing over and over in my head. I was at Temari's since we had the day off because Lady Tsunade had a surprise meeting with Kumogakure. I wonder why...Anyway, it couldn't have landed on a better day! Temari bought all the decorations yesterday with Gaara and Kankuro, so I was over to help out with decorating. Her theme was flowers and water. A very easy theme to work with. I was looking at the list of flowers she bought trying to find the lotus.

"Tem', did you get the lotus flowers," I asked. "Yup! They're the last one on the list!" She replied cheerily. "Good!" I said. I ran into the kitchen and opened the drawer with the lable that read 'Bowls & Plates'. Thank God she had a clear bowl, which was quite large to my delight. I filled it up with water and dragged it to the living room coffee table. "Why'd you fill the bowl up?" Temari asked. "Watch!" I replied.

I grabbed the bag that had the number 10 printed on it and pulled out lotus flowers and placed them in the bowl. "Oh! I get it!" Temari proclaimed. She was up festooning balloons on the ceiling. I continued placing the flowers in the bowl. I'm glad Temari didn't buy to many. I only needed one bowl and the flowers weren't crouded. Next were the lilacs and roses. "Temari? What should I do with these?" I asked. She cocked her head toward me from her ladder. "Pass them to me," She stated. I handed them to her.

"Good thing we got the roses de-thorned!" She chuckled as she tied the roses and lilacs with the balloons. It looked pretty because she only did it in every corner. I put the gilly flowers in a vase with the daisies and freesias. The room was really coming together. "Temari, can you handle the decorations? I need to start on the food," I said. "Yeah, I'm fine! The cookbooks are in the top left shelf" She called out.

I grabbed the extremely heavy cookbooks and looked for a reciepe in the desserts section. I looked at the clock, it was five forty-five. In fifteen minutes they'd be here. Shit. I looked at how long it took to make them. Half an hour damnit! I would have to go for the good old fashion popcorn, chips and pop. Not my ideal idea but it would have to do.

I haven't even gotten into my dress yet! I quickly filled as many bowls as possilbe and brought out the pop from the fridge and put it on the snack table. Temari had just finished decorating and she was propped up on the couch. I unpacked my bag and grabbed my dress and ran to the bathroom.

Quickly slipping on my dress I heard the doorbell ring. Fuck. I fiddled with the complicated lacings in the back of the dress _finally_fixing them. I kept my hair in my usual messy bun since I couldn't do anything different with my hair due to extreme lack of time. Temari was smart for putting on her dress before decorating. I burst out of the bathroom to see the find the first guests were Ino, Sakura and Karin. Great, the bimbos. They were dressed like sluts.

Ino was the sluttiest. She had a dress cut unbearably short, it was way shorter than TenTen's. The dress also had a slit showing off her cleavage. Her dress was screaming 'RAPE ME!'. Sakura's wasn't so bad. I was a bit longer and not so much cleavage. Karin just wore a short dress with barely any 'stuff' showing. I bet they're wearing it to show off to that duck butt haired freak. He's so rude! How could they possibly like him!

"Oh, hi," Ino snorted. "Hi," I muttered. She was staring at my dress. Then she whispered something to Karin and Sakura.

"_Look at what she's wearing! She's gotta be Amish!"_

She snickered to them. I pretended I didn't hear. Then the doorbell rang again. I sped walked over to the door and opened it. It was the Uzumaki kid, bowl cut man, duck butt and dog boy at the door. I quickly ushered them in. When is _he_going to get here! The fangirls of duck butt were trying to snuggle up and kiss him. I felt sorry for the guy. He didn't really deserve it.

I grabbed my CD's from my bag. Then Ino and her possi came and looked at what I had. I had about fifty CD's in my bag. I have 200 altogether but I kept the rest at home or else my bag would weigh a million pounds. She picked up my favourite Metallica CD album, Master of Puppets. "Ewww, Metallica! Don't you have any GOOD music like Rhiana or Kanye West?" She asked in a snobby tone. "This _is_ good music," I snapped. "Let's see what _else_you have," She said dropping the CD case. I dove to save it from it's doom. She picked up another CD case. "Disturbed? Gross!" She squealed. "You have no taste!" Karin scoffed. "I'm vice hostess so we'll listen to whatever I play!" I growled.

"Fine!" They snapped all at the same time. I put in my Metallica CD that I saved from doom of smashing on the floor and cranked the volume. "Nice choice!" Naruto smiled.

"Finally, not chick music," Sasuke sighed. As soon as he said that the bimbos all said how great it was. What posers! I wanted to punch them out! Lee a.k.a bowl cut man didn't like it saying it had no youth. Then Gaara came down. "Who put in Metallica?" He asked. I raised my hand. He looked shocked. "Someone's got taste!" He said smirking. "Wanna head bang?" I asked. "Sure!" He yelled over the extremely loud guitar solo.

I having so much fun. Just letting the beat flow through. Ino and her clique were staring at us but I didn't care. Temari, Gaara, Naruto and I started a mini mosh pit. Trust me it's hard to mosh in a dress. Very hard. I do NOT recommend it.

The door bell rang and I raced to get the door, almost tripping on my dress. It was _him_and his friends were behind him. At least they looked like his friends. He smirked. "Metallica, eh?" He chuckled as he walked in. Seven other guys walked behind him. "Mosh pit! FUCK YEAH!" The platnium blonde yelled. Pein put his hand on my shoulder and said," Don't mind Hidan, he swears without realizing it," I nodded. I decided to make a sign on the door that read, 'Walk in! Doors unlocked!", so I wouldn't have to get it everytime. I was having a crazy time moshing. It's not really fun moshing with only three other people, in fact with three people it's virtually impossible to mosh with three other people, but now we had way more people! Even the bimbos and duck butt and bowl cut was trying it out. See how metal brings people together!

More and more people were walking through the door. Although I was having fun, I was getting worried because TenTen wasn't here yet. I decided that if she didn't show up in ten minutes I was going to call her. But then Ino had to spoil all the fun. What she said hit us all like an atom bomb.

"Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" She squealed. Everything went death quite. The stereo was on stop. The only thing I could hear was everyone's breathing and someone walking through the door. I turned my head to see TenTen walking in. "What's going on guys!" She asked loudly breaking the eerie silence. "We're going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Ino squealed. Temari whispered,"I _told_you she wrecks it!" The guys put in their names in Kankuro's hat. Pein looked pist. "Why do we have to play such childish games!" He muttered under his breath. Ino, Sakura and Karin were eyeing Sasuke and Itachi. I feel sorry for them.

"Okay, who goes first?" Sakura asked. "Konan!" Ino and Karin cackled. "Um, I really don't feel like..." I stopped in mid-sentence as they gave me if-you-don't-play-we'll-kill-your-social-status glare. "Never mind," I muttered. I closed my eyes and reached in. I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest. My veins began pumping ith fear. Many people have walked this road and can end up in a bad place. I pulled out a piece of paper.

I looked at in shock. The name Pein was written in grafitti on it. "Who is it?" Temari asked and then leaned over my shoulder and gaped. I almost fainted. "Who is it?" Pein asked impatiently. "I-it's you," I stuttered. "What?" He asked in disbelief. "It's you, Pein," I choked out. I felt like I was going to die.


	14. Long Awaited

Chapter Fourteen:

I scampered in the closet in Temari's room upstairs and I pushed myself against the wall. "So, just you and me," He said coming closer to me. I just stared at him. Part of me was over flowing with joy but the other part of me was screaming. "Please, just leave me with my virginity," I sighed trying to remain calm. "What do you think I am? A whore?" He snarled defensively. "I'm not even ready for that. The thought creeps me out," He continued. "Good to know," I said absent-mindedly running my fingers on his rock hard chest. He lifted my chin up with his fingers. "You look stunning," He sighed. I felt myself blush. "Too bad she hasn't told me her answer yet," He breathed.

I just remembered that! I still don't know. "I-I..." I stuttered. "Yes?" He asked leaning in so close our noses were touching. My heart skipped a beat. How am I going to live like this if every time I see him or every time he touches me I act like this.

I was on the fence of giving in. Think about it Konan, you won't have to deal with this burden anymore... He began caressing my shoulders. He was beautiful...in his own way. I can't take it anymore! He's turned out the exact opposite of what I had expected. I thought he was rude, turned out to be a true gentleman. He's proved me wrong in every single way.

"I-I _give_," I sighed. I broke the promises I made myself. I went against my morals. But you know what! I don't care anymore. He leaned in, "May I?" He asked. "Do you even need to ask now?" I sighed. I closed my eyes and felt his ice cold piercings on my lips. I melted in his arms, my hands instinctively running through his smooth auburn hair. He deepened it and I stopped trying to kiss him back. I just let him kiss me.

He pleaded me for passage into my mouth. I made him work for it, I'm not that easy! I finally let him in. He slid his tounge into my mouth. It felt like heaven as he massaged my mouth. He broke the kiss. "How was that?" He growled. "Wonderful," I panted. "Breathless already? You're easier than I thought," He chuckled. "Oh, really?" I said crossing my arms. "You never cease to amaze me," He said.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked. "Who cares," He growled playfully. "Do you want to be caught doing something when the burst open the door?" I asked. "Why not, they wouldn't stop if they got Sasuke," He said carelessly. The thought scared me. It really did. "Don't worry, we've only been in here for about three minutes," He sighed. "Alright, but be _gentle_," I giggled. "No, shit. You're so delicate," He laughed.

I loved his laugh, it was so much deeper than my own and it made other people want to laugh with him. He kissed my neck gently and soon got carried away and became very intense. I tried to suppress a moan but it was a futile attempt. He looked at me in the eyes. "Too much for you am I?" I teased. "Shut up," I said in a fake bitchy tone. "Did I mention you look stunning," He breathed dreamily. "Yes," I said. "Good," He replied. He pushed me up against the wall, almost banging my head on Temari's many clothes. "Sorry," He whispered. "It's okay," I said.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," He continued. I blushed. "D-don't call me that," I stuttered. "Why? You're much to beautiful to be just a girl," He said seductively. I have to hand it to him, he really knows how to sweet talk. I closed my eyes. Just leaning into him and he pulled me closer so there was little or no space between us. Don't let this momenet ever end...

I heard the door squeak and suddenly our closeness ended. He was on the other side of the closet. I guess he knew that I didn't want any negative feedback. It was Ino who opened the door. "Hmm? How are you to love birds?" She snapped. "Shut up. We didn't even do anything!" Pein lied. "Sure, then what was that moan I heard?" She retorted. Pein started walking toward her.

"You know what? You are such a bitch. You should go jump off a fucking bridge," Pein snarled. "Oh, standing up for the Amish girl?" She retorted back. "Go fuck yourself," He growled. "Oh, I'm so scared," She fake squealed. Everyone was watching the argument. She was about to slap him but he caught her hand. "Don't even try. I can snap it like a twig if I want," He threatened. "Let's see you try," She said provoking him. I could see him getting pissed. "Pein, don't," I called to him quietly. He looked at me quickly. "You're not worth it," He breathed and released her arm.

Just as the argument had ended her little cult came rushing to her aid. Temari just sat on the couch and stared like a deer stuck in the head lights with TenTen. Sasori motioned Pein over. He swiftly went to his friend. Ino decided to go next. She's probably rigging it so she can Sasuke. I walked over to Temari and TenTen. "I think I'm going to go home now..." I said. "Yeah, okay," Temari said absent-mindedly. TenTen just nodded.

Authour's Note: ZOMG! Sorry for not updating! This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write! Plus, I had to go to my grandma's for the weekend and I didn't get a chance to update!! EXTRA FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!


	15. Be Mine

Chapter Fifteen:

I felt the hot tears running down my face as I ran out of Temari's house. She said she'd return them to me tomorrow. I can't believe I did that. It felt so good but it's wrong. So very wrong. I want him so badly. I can't. He's so beautiful. I leaned myself against the giant oak tree. My hair covering my face.

"Konan?" His voice rang out. "Pein?" I responded my voice quivering. "Konan, why did you leave early?" He asked. So clueless, but aren't most men. I didn't answer him. "Was it because of what happened in there?" He trailed on. I nodded. He glanced at me with a hurt look. "It's not you. It's me. Really, that Ino girl is so cruel," I said trying to stop my voice from breaking. "Please, don't cry," He whispered. "I'm trying," I whispered.

He slumped down next to me and I fell into his chest. "It's okay," He said as he rubbed my back with his hand trying to comfort me. "No it's not! I'm such a cry baby!" I practically yelled. I used to be so strong! Now all I do is cry! What's wrong with me. "Crying is actually good for you. Relieves stress," He stated. I gazed into his immaculate eyes, so much more elegant than my own, even though they're probably contacts.

"Do my eyes intrigue you?" He asked slyly. I nodded. I could feel a smile cross my lips. There's just something about him that makes me want to laugh. "Are they real?" I asked. Let's see how he answers... "Yup, I think I inherited from my old man," He chuckled. Why do guys always refer to their father as the 'old man'? I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Feeling better now aren't we," He said playfully. "Yes, much better," I felt my smile widen at his cheeky remarks.

To hell with morals. It's my turn to be reckless and have fun. I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and his crooked smile appearing on his face. "You know, I'll try to stop smoking if you do one thing," He whispered darkly. "What?" I asked. His smile widened and his eyes lit up. "Get a piercing," He said. What!? He didn't just ask me to get a piercing right? "Umm, what did you say?" I asked in utter astonishment. "Get a piercing," He whispered in my ear. "Can I think about it?" I asked. "Of course! You're going to be stuck with it forever!" He laughed. I didn't know what to think of that.

I snuggled closer to him. Feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. If it's love or lust for him I don't know. I just want him right now. I felt him move my hair away from my neck and he started kissing it gently. I felt a moan rising in my throat and it took everything I had to suppress it. He became more vicious and we were both getting carried away. I quietly moaned his name. He stopped. "That's the perfect way to see if you're better," He teased. "Aren't your friends looking for you?" I asked. "No, I told them I was leaving," He responded.

"Maybe we should go someplace else," I said. He stood up and took my hand. "I was hoping you were going to say that," He replied. He gazed at me for a moment and then quickly turned away. "Close your eyes," He whispered. I obeyed without question. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when you can open them," He said.

We walked for what seemed like an eternity and he had to carry me in a couple of places. It felt like we were on a hiking expedition. We came to a sudden halt.

"Open them," He commanded. I opened them and before me spread a vast sea of wonders. It was a tiny waterfall that fed into the tiny lake before us. It was so beautiful, I was at loss for words. "It's breath taking," I breathed. "Just like you," He sighed. I went bright red at that comment. "Thank you, Pein," I whispered. "No problem," He said.

He pulled me closer and kissing me deeply. The metal peircings rubbing against my lips. He broke the kiss leaving with a longing for more. "Don't be too greedy," He chuckled as he started caressing my shoulder. "I can be gentle when I want, but it's so much funner to play rough," He growled.

Of course, always making him the dominate one. It's kinda cute. "Be mine," He snarled playfully. "What?" I asked. "Be mine," He commanded. "And what if I don't want to?" I teased. "You don't have much of a choice, blank canvas," He smirked at me. I hate how he calls me that! "So what's you're answer?" He asked. "Yes," I sighed.

Authour's Note: Sorries for not updating! I had writer's block for a long time! I'd like to thank my friend poisoncandie for some ideas! Also, I will not be updating for about two weeks a month tops. Please don't be mad! I'm going on vacation and I'm not allowed to take my lap top. T-T I promise when I get back I will do extra fast updates and a long chappie! Free cookies, muffins and cake for everyone! Thanks you guys!!


	16. A Tout Le Monde

Author's Note: SORRIES FOR NOT UPDATING!! I GOT REALLLLLY BUSY AFTER I CAME BACK FROM NONNA'S! My cousin from out of town

came for a visit and then I was off to Disneyland, California. Well I will update faster and make longer chapters!! LOVES YOU GUYS!! FREE COOKIES AND CAKE FOR ALL!! ONCE AGAIN LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Chapter Sixteen:

I awoke sweating from the nightmare I had. They aren't as bad as they used to be. But, I'm...glad I said yes. I couldn't keep the cerade up. But, I still wonder why Temari was so out of it. I crawled out of bed, not one of my morning days, searching for my phone. I scrambled through my purse, band-aids...change...where the hell is my phone!! Finally, I find it. Sure, it's the most anicent thing in the world but it's reliable. It may not have all the fancy doo-dahs like Ino's but she complains about it breaking all the time. I punch in Temari's number and listen to the phone ring...no answer...that's strange. Usually, she'd be home at this time. Oh well...

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and I rush, almost tripping to answer it.

"Temari?" I say. She looked like she had been crying. "I brought your CD's," She says shakily. "What's wrong?" I ask. Why is she like this?? "It's nothing!" She snapped and handed me my CD bag. "Temari..."I said sternly. "Okay, I'll tell you, just can I sit down," She sighed. Her normally high head was drooping. "Lock the door please," She said quietly. I did as told and sat beside her. "So?" I asked. "There's something I didn't tell you, about Pein," She sighed. I quietly listened.

"We used to date. He was, well...everything... But of course, my brothers couldn't stand me with him. They made me break up with him...and it hurt him so much," She said the tears starting to come. I couldn't believe it. Temari...and Pein? "So, I thought, that if I saw him with another person, it would help me get over him. Help ease the hurting. I was wrong...it just made it hurt more. But, then I see him happy, and you happy like I was and I couldn't harm that," She said quietly. I hugged her. "It's alright," I sighed. "I just wanted to do the right thing. I really did, but you what, I think I did," She said suddenly smiling. "Well, I'm going to leave now,"She said and walked on. "Uh...bye?" I replied.

That was...awkward. Pein and...'Mari-chan? Is she serious? No, she has to be...why would she have cried then. Well that also explains match-maker...I guess. But why wouldn't she tell me! I would have understood... I just wish she would have told me. She must have felt crushed after the 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. I picked her ex-boyfriend... that she would still be with if her brothers kept there stupid mouth shut. I feel so terrible.

I started to fumble through my CD bag...looking for my Megadeth CD with the song A Tout Le Monde on it. I always mix up album names...Finally after much aggravation of searching I find it. I walk over to my stereo and pop it in and skip to my favourite song. Dave Mustaine's voice pouring out into the room and the beat coursing through my veins.

_Don't remember where I was_

_I realized, life was a game_

Life truly is a game, some people are lucky and get to play on 'easy' all their lives. Some people, are not so lucky and have to play on 'hard' all their lives. I'm thankful for all the blessings I have. There are people out there suffering more than me.

_The more seriously I took things_

_The harder the rules became_

I think I've finally figured out...that I just need to live in the moment. Because, I was making everything harder for my self.

I look at life now with a new perspective...Just like mom used to say...'Fly, Konan, don't be sad it'll only stop you from reaching your dreams,'

_I had no idea what it cost_

_My life passed before my eyes_

_I found out how little I accomplished_

_All my plans denied_

I felt so small before... So unimportant...but now I feel like I can truly believe what Mom said...

_So as you read this, know my friends_

_I'd love to stay with you all_

_Smile as you think of me_

_My body's gone, that's all_

I think solely of my mother during that line. She's here, I just can't see her...I no longer feel alone like I used to...

As the chorus starts I instaneously begin joining in with my voice. The song is so powerful...It feels like it awakes a new part of me.

_A tout le monde_

_A tout les amis_

_Je vous aime_

_Je dois patir_

_These are the last words_

_I'll ever speak_

_And they'll set me free..._

I truly feel free...

Author's Note: I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit all over the place...I have a BAD case of summer brain...also the version of the song is the old one...not the one with the girl from Lacuna Coil. Also, we all hate the thought... but I'm going to have to end the fanfiction at some point so please give me some ideas on what you want? LOVE YOU GUYS!!


End file.
